Talk:Han
Dear fellow Narutards: I am quite pleased with the level of information, detail and accuracy on this wiki. However, I ask that we really press the armor angle of this character. He is clearly wearing samurai armor, which raises many questions (what kind of samurai armor? why is a ninja wearing samurai armor?) which we quite quickly answer and prevent uneducated fan speculation. Also, what's that smoking thing on his back? Do we know, or are we just guessing? 14:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :We know absolutely nothing about this character, except what we can see in that one image of him. :About his armour, it's not specifically samurai armour. He's wearing Japanese-style armour which was indeed worn by Samurai in battle, but was also worn by many other classes of warriors and soldiers. If he was supposed to be a samurai, he would have the samurai's characteristic two swords and/or a kabuto helmet (although even this helmet wasn't unique to samurai). Also, he isn't the only ninja to wear armour. The Akimichi-clan, the first two Hokage, Madara Uchiha, and most, if not all, ninja of the latter's generation wore armour as well. --ShounenSuki 14:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hrm, good point. Anything on the smoking thing on his back then? His tailed symbol (which dont seem to be featured on this wiki for some reason) are of white squigly lines, that and the smoke on his back lead me to believe that he is a master of Smoke or Steam or some kind of mist element. Taking to account that he is heavily 'armoured', I believe he utilises the 'Flight' element, which mixes wind and fire chakra to create hot air which, I'm just speculating, using the thing on his back allows him to fly. :What's a "tailed symbol"? :Any way, speculation isn't allowed. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) the 5 tails i think that thing on the 5 tails jinchuriki's back,givs him abilities similar 2 gara,& that white chakra...did anyone notice it...probaly protects him,like garas' sand,& his abilities probaly match the 5 tails(gobi)article i read,meaning he's a master of all 5 elements,with each tail,representing an element. 00:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) 00:24, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Many articals and videos say that the 5 tails is a Cat Dingo. The five tails meaning an elemant. But its really anoying me. Like, how in the world are people getting that the four tailed is a phenox? Or the five tailed a cat? The six tailed a flying Wolf? And the seven tailed a flyin beaver badger that is somehow very cunning, eat they say its huge and has wings???? Its really wierd! Smoking pot? Idiot..... Well, anyways, nothing on the smoking pot on his back has come up yet, so unless you all know something I don't, speculation is the best we can hit here. my speculations shot down one...whose the idiot the guy above me speaks of???...me? I'm the one who started the section 2 above me bout my 5 tailed oppinion,& ppl critisized it...& for the recorred dude,the pheonix(4-tails)came up because of the lava release,from roshi,5-7,i dont kno where u herd tht,i thought 5 was a dog(maybe dingo),6 a liger,& 7 a griffin...but tht's my oppinion...but i realy dont get why there's speculation sections on 4-7,atleast til they finaly show up...i realy dont.... (talk) 22:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC)anyonomus (talk) 22:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) well,at least the tailed beasts have been discovered,but since there identity's shocked every narutard out there,there abilities are more questionable than a ever...many(even me)thought this 5-tailed beast would be a dog,each tail standing for 1/5 elements...so i guess the best thing to do,iz find out wat hosts,5-7,can realy do... The freaking "legend" is fake, why are so many people ignorant to this? Omnibender - Talk - 18:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) thing on back I think its furnace that creates steam for him to use Mabey its lava his beast does have lava techniques--TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Han's beast is the Five-Tails, the Four-Tails is the one with lava techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 18:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Steam realese if his kekang gankki is steam realese then should his nature type be fire and water. Im editing it as i speak First of all, there's no such thing as Steam Release, the only thing mentioned was stream related jutsu, it could very well be a form of Water Release, or simply a hiden jutsu that has nothing to do with Water Release and kekkei genkai, nothing concrete about calling it a kekkei genkai, nor about it being a mix of water and fire chakra. It's pure speculation, and as such, it's not to be listed like that, the only thing that is confirmed is that he uses steam related jutsu, and that's the only thing that stays until Kishimoto gives more information. Same thing applies for Utakata. Omnibender - Talk - 19:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) well stem realese is just a sepeculation but the steam discribid here may be the boil realese(futton).if not boil is proved to be water and fire, and steam may be a wrong translatioon so can any one put here that the "steam" part of the artbook and if there is a stem realese wahat would be it's name --Welimer2 (talk) 04:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Boil Release doesn't require a steam armor. Omnibender - Talk - 13:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Steam is from the Tailed Beast Since we have found out that Mizukage's Boil Release is made of fire and water, this can't be possibly be an advanced nature. Therefore, the steam nature is from his tailed beast, the 5 Tailed Dolphin Horse--Moiz1224 (talk) 04:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Or it's simply hot water, coming from the stove on Han's back.--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::It can also be hijutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 14:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Vandalism For some reason under jutsu, Steam-based Ninjutsu appears 3-times. I tried fixing this but I can't. Will someone do this for me?Saimaroimaru (talk) :It's not vandalism, it's some sort of bug. Steam-based Ninjutsu also appears tree times in the jutsu category. Omnibender - Talk - 11:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu Steam release is listed three times under his jutsu, I have no idea how to edit that, can someone do it? kkthx :First of all, not steam release, steam isn't a nature. Second, it shows three times because of a bug no one can figure out how to handle. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::One solution is to delete the steam page. ''~SnapperT '' 03:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC)